hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney Prescott (S4-S2)
Sidney Prescott has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} Character History "Not in my movie," - Sidney Prescott 30 Year Nightmare Sidney's Season 1 history Following the events in Los Angeles, Sidney reluctantly moved back to Woodsboro, feeling a change of scenery was needed in her life for it to get any better. She moved back to Woodsboro in 2011 with Wes as well as the Riley Family. Things slowly but surely improved, with Sidney raising Wes, and things also seemed to seemingly be improving this time, with Sidney living normally again with her son and maintaining a close relationship with the Rileys and resuming her living as a successful self-help guru. All seemed to be going well enough, until October of 2026, thirty years after the original Woodsboro murders occurred. This time, Sidney now had her son as a target. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two New Time, New Nightmare During October of 2026 as the 30th anniversary of the Woodsboro murders approached, Sidney was on a tour promoting her newest book when a new wave of Ghostface killings struck the town, with the brutal double murder of Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper, who were students at the same school Wes was also attending with Tatum. Sidney and Wes lived with the Rileys and already were under extensive police protection, and this time were joined by a new police officer, Carmen Ryder, transferred from the LAPD to Woodsboro. The killings escalated not long after with the grisly murder of Olivia Morris, another classmate of Wes', and the situation took a turn for the worse when to the shock and horror of everyone, the original Ghostface Killers were back after being re-animated, with Stu Macher present at the scene of Olivia's murder. Following Sidney narrowly surviving her encounter with the Ghostfaces, protection was stepped up around Woodsboro, especially when not long after her publicist Rebecca Walters was brutally murdered. The Ghostfaces as usual were ahead of the game this time, having more manpower. Trying to determine where they might strike next, Sidney and the others devised that infiltrating the illegal Stab-a-thon might be their best chances, Sidney and Gale having learned of it after they attended a Cinema Club meeting at Woodsboro High School and learned about it. Sidney also reluctantly allowed Wes to come along to help them infiltrate. Sure enough at the Stab-a-thon, the Ghostfaces attacked. Gale was killed by Roman and Sidney was kidnapped, kept a prisoner at their secret hideout while they forced Wes to play a sick game where he was forced to make difficult choices and commit violence to manipulate him into thinking he could save his mother. Sidney also learned the disturbing truth behind the two new Ghostfaces helping Billy, Stu and Roman, with her own cousin Jill Roberts and her friend Charlie Walker helping. Jill had killed her mother in front of Sidney and tormented her cousin by informing her that she'd been sexually touching Wes in his sleep. Sidney could do nothing but be reviled as she was kept a prisoner, bound and gagged. Sidney remained a captive as the Ghostfaces switched hideouts and even staged her death to fool her son, when she eventually escaped and was rescued by police and re-united with her son, who by then had also learned of Jill's true nature and intentions; she'd been manipulating Wes into an incestuous relationship with him, which enraged Sidney in a way she'd never been before. The reunion with Wes at their beachhouse hideout was short-lived though when the Ghostfaces with help from Mark Hoffman located them and attacked. Dead And Alive Sidney was taken to the lab complex where criminal scientist Gary Vogel conducted his illegal genetic experiments, where she was held by Billy and his crew. Sidney had finally been killed by Billy, her throat slit by his blade. The last thing she recalled seeing was Wes staring in horror as she died. Sidney was re-animated sometime not overly long after this incident, revived with Necrozine serum that restored life to her dead body. Re-animated and learning Wes had been taken again, she vowed to get her son back again once and for all and put a permanent end to the Ghostface legacy. Re-uniting with Wes again after he escaped and found his way back, Sidney stayed with her family as they headed for a farmhouse hideout on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Unknown to Sidney and the others at the time, Billy and the other Ghostfaces except for Jill had been killed, literally by Death itself after it hunted them down. The threat was far from over though when Jill with help from Mark Hoffman and Harold Lauder tracked them down and this time had help from the Assyrian wind demon Pazuzu, giving them a deadly advantage. Showdown When Jill arrived at the farmhouse premises with the others, Pazuzu was unleashed and let loose deadly winds as well as locust swarms to besiege the survivors. Amidst the chaos, Jill and Sidney faced off for the final time at the premises, in the barn near the farmhouse. A brutal fight broke out between the two of them when Sidney ultimately became the victor after she beheaded Jill with a sickle. Wes helped Sidney dispose of the body at the farmhouse furnace and after Pazuzu vanished from the scene, all headed to be treated at Saint Eustace Hospital for their injuries, where another nightmare awaited them. Trapped At Saint Eustace, Mark Hoffman struck again using gas-based tranquilizers to knock out Sidney and the others, kidnapping them all and taking them to a decrepit apartment complex that he had outfitted with numerous of his death traps in the vicinity. Sidney awoke in the complex with the others and stayed together, ultimately finding a way out and escaping alive. Following all of these events, Sidney decided it was best for her and her family to move away from the West Coast entirely to start life anew and put the horrors behind them, settling to move for the Northeastern United States. Regular Appearance Sidney Prescott stands five feet five inches tall and weighs one-hundred twenty three pounds. She has an average body type. She has brown hair and brown eyes. For several years following the original Woodsboro killings, she wore her hair in a cropped hairstyle but in recent years has worn it long again. She typically wears street or dress clothes. Trademark Gear None, not counting the pistols she used in self-defense or the Smith & Wesson Model 40 revolver she has for protection, having purchased a new one for herself. She also carries a taser and pepper spray in case. Category:Authors Category:Survivors Category:Fighters Category:Badass Heroes